The Sith returns
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: While on Tatooine Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo relise that there worst fears have come true, The Sith has returned! They rush back to cloud city to tell Lando Calrissian the news. They decide to split up and search different systems and hopefully destroy the Sith once more. But there are a few suprises instal that they wern't expecting. Especially for Han Solo! (Please R/R)
1. Chapter 1 The Sith

1

The Sith

1a) He was armed with not only his lightsaber, but with the pervious saber of Darth Vader. The bright sun blinded the view of the Jedi. Leia didn't hesitate and they ran towards him, with a tight grip on their sabers. The deep sands of Tatooine made it hard for them to run. As soon as they reached him Leia Lunged her lightsaber towards him and the glowing blue clashed with the evil red. This figure was un-mistakably a Sith lord! Leia fought him while Luke circled around them.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Tell us!""I am Darth Vendor" as soon as Luke heard this he thrusted his lightsaber towards him. Vendor blocked this jab and the following one from Leia. He was powerful! "You cannot defeat the dark side, you fool!""I think you'll find the Jedi are full of suprises!" Grunted Leia, as she attacked him once again.

The desert was filled with the low hum of the lightsabers. Leia threw her saber towards Vendor. As it fell to the ground so did his left arm. He lay on there in pain. Leia stretched out her arm and with the power of the force her saber flew towards her, landing in the palm of her hand. She gazed up and saw and army of Storm troopers heading towards them. "Come on Leia we need to go!" Said Luke, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Luke and Leia retreated for their X-wings as fast as they could. They left the Dune sea and headed for Cloud city. Leia had become a talented pilot and a powerful Jedi, She learnt the ways of the force from her brother Luke Skywalker and her pilot skills were her taught to her by her husband Han Solo. They made the jump to light speed as soon as they could, and headed to Bespin.

1b) Bespin, a great swirling, orange planet if great beauty. The journey didn't take as long as they thought. and before they knew it they had arrived. They landed next to the Millennium Falcon. As soon as they landed every-one ran to greet them. Han and Leia shared a passionate kiss, while Chewbacca nearly suffocated Luke, by hugging him.

"Lando I have something to report" Said Luke, as he pushed Chewie away from him.

"go ahead Luke"

"I think the Sith may have returned!" There was silence."Impossible! We have brought balance to the force and peace to the galaxy!"

"I know, it sounds crazy, but while we were in Tatooine he just appeared with to red lightsabers, one of them was my father's. he said his name was, Darth Vendor" Lando was confused. Then Han's cocky personality kicked in.

"Okay let me get this straight" He began. "this Sith is called Darth Vendor, yes?"

"yeah""And he had _two _lightsabers?""yes, that's how he fought off me and Leia so well"

"are you both ok?""Were fine, Han" Reassured Luke. Han smiled down at Leia."I'm glad" They shared a kiss.

"Did Vendor escape?" Asked Lando, his voice raised.

"he may have done, Leia cut of his left arm, then we retreated for out X-wings""Without him!?"

"Storm troopers were heading towards us, there must have been at least a thousand!"

"You should have brought him back! For all we know there could be more of them, maybe an army! Now the Sith may return!"

"Lando, calm down" Said Han softly. Lando sighed.

"what did he look like?"

"I'm afraid we couldn't see him very well, not his face any way. He was dressed in black, but the sun was blinding and we couldn't see any detail" Said Leia.

"Very well" Said Lando. "Let's go inside" They all followed him inside. R2-D2 caught up with Luke and made some high-pitched bleeping noises.

"What's he saying C-3P0?""He says it's good to have you back master Luke" Luke chuckled.

"Thanks R2" C-3P0's voice quickened.

"It really isgood to have you back master Luke, are you alright? I heard that…" Luke interrupted"3-P0 I'm fine, ok? There's no need to worry""Oh, ok then Master Luke"

Han and Leia cut away from the group for a moment.

"I was so worried about you Leia" He squeezed her tightly.

"I was worried about you to"

"It feels like we've been apart for a life-time!" He pressed his forehead against hers. "Are you alright? your trembling"

"I…I'm….I'm fine don't worry" Han kissed her.

"Come on, tell me. What's the matter?" He asked softly.

"Well, I….." She began. "I'm….."

"Guy's come on let's go!" Luke interrupted them and led them to a crystal white room. Crowded with chairs and sofas of a similar colour.

"Go on Leia" encouraged Han.

"It's ok, I'll tell you later"

"have a seat" instructed Lando. "Luke do you have anymore to report on this Sith lord?""Nope, that's all there is""Well I guess all we have to do is find him""And find out if there are any more" Added Han.

"Well were do we start?" Asked Luke."well really our only option is to split up and search different systems"

"But Lando that could take years!"

"I know Leia, Well start with the ones nearest Tatooine and go from there"

"How shall we split up?" Asked Luke. Chewbacca howled loudly. Han laughed.

"Ok well I'll go with Leia, Chewie and R2 on the Falcon and how about you two team up with 3-P0?" Suggested Han.

"Sounds good to me!" Said Luke Enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Said Leia."Well that's settled, who is going where?" Asked Lando.

"We'll take Endor and Hoth" Said Leia."Ok, Me and Luke will look on Naboo and Degobah"

"Well there's no time to waste lets go!" Said Han. So they all set off to search for the Sith.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hoth search

2

The Hoth search

2a) "Ok, so once we've checked our systems we'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Corellia, Yes?" Asked Leia.

"Alright, good luck Leia, may the force be with you!""Good luck to you to Luke, and may the force be with you" Luke and Leia gave each other a bow and then went to their ships. Luke and Lando had a T-16 to fly while Leia rode on the Falcon with Han, R2 and Chewie.

"You all set Leia?" Asked Han?"Yeah, I'm ready! How about you Chewie" Chewie made a load groaning noise that echoed around Cloud city. Han and Leia smiled.

"Hey Han where's R2?"

"I dunno, Hey Lando have you seen R2!?" Before Lando could answer he appeared from behind an X-wing.

"There you are! Come on we need to go" They made there way into the Falcon. Han and Chewbacca sat side-by-side in the cock-pit.

"Ok Chewie, Punch it!" The Falcon took off at high speed. "Ok every one get ready to go to light speed. 3, 2, 1!" They made the jump to light speed.

2b) Han and Chewbacca stayed in the cock-pit while Leia was sat at a table, with only R2 for company. She was sat there in silence, resting her head in her hands. Thinking. Her thoughts were so deep she didn't even notice when the Falcon suddenly jolted. But she did notice the second time, Mainly because her concentration was broken by the sound of R2's loud bleeping. She made her way into the cock-pit.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we've sorted it" Han rose from his seat and kissed Leia's forehead. Leia flung her arms round him and rested her head on his chest. A tear streamed down her cheek and onto Han's jacket. She immediately pulled away and forced a smile.

"I'm gonna go back in there and rest for a while, ok?""Yeah, of course" They shared a kiss before she left. Han looked at his jacket and saw the damp mark the tear had made.

"Give me a minuet Chewie" Han walked after her and found her resting her head in her hands and staring at a wall.

"Leia, you ok?" Han's voice was soft and quiet. Because of this Leia didn't notice him and didn't move. Han quietly sat beside her. She still didn't move, she was engulfed in her thoughts. Without making any noise Han kissed her on the lips. She responded. She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair.

"Leia, there's something up, what is it?" She tipped her head and sighed.

"Han…" She began. "I'm not sure how to say this but…." Before Leia could say anything else the Falcon came out of light speed and there was a large jolt, causing Han and Leia to topple over. Han was laughing about it but Leia stopped herself on her hands and knees in a panic, and almost let out a scream. She looked up to see if Han had seen this, but he had already returned to the cock-pit. She sighed in relief and got back on her feet.

"Leia, where here!"

2c) As they left the falcon and stepped into the atmosphere of Hoth, the coldness hit them like knives. R2 made some loud noises.

"Ok, R2 you can stay in the ship" Said Leia. Han turned to face her. "Maybe we better check the old base, and see if there's anything useful there""Sounds good to me!" The view was quite clear on Hoth so it didn't take them long to get to the south entrance of the old rebel base. As they stepped inside there wasn't much there. A few blasters that were dropped, a few live Tauntauns and a couple of dead ones too.

"This place is a wreck!" Said Han. Leia approached one of the Tauntauns and patted it's nose and made a clicking noise with her tongue. Han picked up two of the blasters, he put one on his belt and handed the other one to Leia. She picked up her lightsaber and showed it to him."Just encase" He said. Leia chuckled. They carried on walking until they came to a door. Leia felt a disturbance in the force.

"Leia, what's wrong?"

"I feel a disturbance in the force, I sense….Vendor!" Leia shoved but the door wouldn't budge. Han kicked it down and there he was. Darth Vendor. His head was bowed, he raised it to reveal his wasted face. This made Leia feel like vomiting. His missing arm has been replaced with a Cybernetic one. Han immediately pulled out his blaster and fired 5 shots at him. But he was too quick and he blocked them all with his lightsabers. Vendor lifted him up with the force and slammed him against a wall. Snow fell, and caved around him.

"NOOO!" Leia screamed at the top of her voice. Vendor, stood there with an evil smirk. Leia's anger began to rise, and she felt no fear. She powered up her lightsaber. She attacked Vendor with a powerful jab that almost hit him. When the sabers clashed in the second attack, Vendor shoved Leia against the snow pile that covered Han. When she landed on it some snow fell off. She gazed down at his cold and lifeless face. Tears came to her eyes. She rose to her feet and force pushed Vendor, which caused him to drop on of his sabers. Leia clutched it in her hand and began to spin them manically. Vendor got back onto his feet and used the force to retrieve the saber. He ran out of a door towards a T-16 that was guarded by storm troopers. Leia grabbed the blasted Han gave her and fired as many shots as she could. She killed a couple of troopers but missed Vendor. He took off and left Hoth. She ran back to Han and removed the snow. She gave his shoulders a gentle shake."Han please…..Give me a sign here!" Han slowly became conscious."Leia?""I'm here Han" She clutched his hand and helped him to his feet. He stood there regaining his balance."What happened?""Vendor, he slammed you against this wall by using the force""Great" He said sarcastically. Then Han and Leia heard the un-mistakable sound of a Wookie. Chewbacca had left the falcon and found them.

"Chewie, come and help me!" Chewie ran in and a soon as he saw Han he hugged him.

"Ok, easy buddy"

"Chewie help me get him back to the Falcon"

"Leia there's no need""Han you can barely walk!""Well lets take the Tauntauns"

"Good idea" Han limped back to the Tauntauns with the help of Leia and Chewie. She mounted her Tauntaun while Han had some help from the faithful Wookie. He yelped in pain as he was lifted by Chewbacca.

"Thanks Chewie, now why don't you…." Chewie ran outside to the Falcon before he could finish."Wookies!" Said Han sarcastically. They flicked the reins of the Tauntauns and they set of in a kind of bumpy trot. When they arrived at the falcon a blizzard started. They dismounted the Tauntauns and let them go. Han was walking into the falcon when Leia grabbed his shoulder and hugged him.

"Han I cant keep this from you any longer""Leia what's wrong?" She hesitated. "Leia, you can tell me anything, trust me" She took a deep breath."Han…..I'm pregnant" Han's eyes widened.

"Really?….that's…That's wonderful!" The excitement made Han forget about the pain, he picked up Leia, spun her round and kissed her.

"Han what are we going to do? This is against the Jedi code" Han hugged her and whispered into her ear.

"we're not going to worry about anything right now, this is the happiest moment of my life! I love you Leia, you mean the world to me!""I love you to Han, more than anything else!" They kissed. even though Hoth was freezing they felt warm in each others arms."Does anyone else know?" Leia shook her head."Not yet""We'll have to tell them" She dipped her head.

"I know" Han put his hands on her shoulders. as she raised her head he kissed her forehead.

"Come on, cheer up" Leia smiled up at him. "Come on, let's go" He said. They made their way back into the Falcon. Han reported back to Luke as they took off.

"Luke? Luke can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Han!"

"We encountered Vendor on Hoth, but he escaped again, he may have gone into hiding on one of the near systems"

"We haven't seen any sign of him, there haven't been any ships"

"What planet are you heading for?""Naboo, were just about to land"

"Ok, we'll head for Endor, I'll let you know if we seen him""Very well Han, May the force be with you" Han chuckled."And with you Luke!" Leia entered the cock-pit and kissed Han on the cheek.

"Has Luke seen any sign of our little Sith friend?" She said sarcastically."No, but there just about to land on Naboo, they'll let us know if they see anything suspicious" Chewbacca made a wailing noise."ok Chewie!" said Han. "Ok everyone get ready for light speed. Han pulled some small silver leavers and they made the jump.


	3. Chapter 3 The Naboo search

3

The Naboo search

3a) Luke and Lando landed on the strange jungle world of Naboo. They scanned the area for un-friendly creatures. Luke caught a glimpse of a strange looking creature. Sort of orange and dusty coloured with long, floppy ears. He clutched his lightsaber and ran towards it..

"Hey!" The creature turned around and panicked. As it did Luke could tell it was a Gungan. It let out a high-pitched scream and hid behind a tree, shaking.

"Please sir, no hurt me!"

"Your are Gungan aren't you?""yes me's a Gungan, Me's a Jar Jar Binks"

"Jar Jar, I'm Luke Skywalker, Jedi master" Luke held out his hand towards Jar Jar. The Gungan hesitated.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Laughed Luke. Jar Jar grabbed his hand and shook it manically. Lando wandered out of the shuttle and joined Luke.

"Who's this?""This is Jar Jar Binks the Gungan, he's a local" The Gungan gave Lando a large, freaky smile and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Lando Calrissian. So Jar Jar have you noticed anything suspicious lately? Any storm troopers? Or Sith?"

"No sir, Me's a not seen nothing"

"Are there any cities or settlements that we can check?"

"yes, Gungan city, tis a hidden city under the waters"

"Can you take us there?" Asked Luke.

"Yes me's a can take you there follow me's" Luke and Lando followed Jar Jar to a pond. He did a fancy flip and splashed into the water. Luke look at Lando and shrugged his shoulders. They both pulled an A99 aquata breather and slipped it in their mouths, and followed Jar Jar under water. The water was cold and made it hard for Luke and Lando to swim. They noticed something in the distance. An orange glow. They then realised they were looking at Gungan city. It looked like bright orange bubbles in the water. They followed Jar Jar to the city and the morphed through the walls of the city. There were Gungans everywhere.

"This is me's a home!""Who is the leader here?" Asked Lando, while looking at all the Gungans.

"Boss Nass! Me's a will take you's to him now!"

3b) Boss Nass was located in a large throne room. Luke and Lando bowed before him.

"Greetings mighty one" Said Luke. The language of this creature was difficult to understand.

"You two are Jedi?"

"No sir, only I am a Jedi"

"I want no business with Jedi"

"Please sir, I regret to report that the Sith has made a sudden return, We must search nearby systems for Sith lord's to increase out chances of wiping them out once again" Said Lando.

"There is no Sith here!""But we must check, just so we can be sure" Said Luke. At this point, Jar Jar stepped forward. He began speaking some weird language to Boss Nass that neither Luke or Lando could understand. They looked at each other in confusion. Jar Jar returned to Luke.

"Well? What did he say?"

"He's a no let you stay here""Well were still going to search Naboo" Lando insisted. Jar Jar nodded to them. They walked swiftly away from the throne room and slipped through the city's walls. They surfaced as quickly as they could. Naboo was silent. There wasn't a creature in sight. Luke felt odd, He felt a disturbance. He let his hand hover over his light saber. Before he could think a herd of storm troopers ran towards them. He yanked the saber from his belt and wiped out 3 in one swing. They began shooting, but he managed to block every shot. Lando pulled out his blaster and began shooting back. He swung his sword manically, killing most of the troopers. Lando took out the last one with his blaster."Where did they come from!?" Yelled Lando.

"I don't know, But I bet there's more!" Luke ran into the jungle.

"Luke wait!" Lando ran after him. He darted through the jungle with plants hitting and scratching his face. Luke stopped suddenly and heard the sound of a shuttle. He gazed up and saw a T-16. He knew that Vendor was on there. He heard the sound of foot steps and panting, Lando had caught up with him.

"What's the rush buddy?" He joked. Luke gave him a stern look.

"That was Vendor's ship, I better tell Leia."They headed back to the ship and met back up with Jar Jar.

"Where's a me's a going?"

"Were leaving Jar Jar, Vendor isn't here" Although the news about Vendor was fantastic Jar Jar had a large frown on his face.

"So me's a never coming back?""Maybe one day Jar Jar" Said Lando softly. Jar Jar's face lit up. "goodbye, Maybe one day our paths will cross again" He threw his arms around Lando hysterically. Lando chuckled. "Ok, easy buddy"

"Goodbye Jar Jar, may the force be with you" Luke went into his ship's cock pit and contacted Leia.

"Leia, can you hear me? This is Luke. Can you hear me?""I can Luke, Have you seen Vendor?""I just missed him, I took out some of his troopers but I couldn't get to him""Well were not to far from Endor now, If we see him I'll contact you immediately""Ok, Leia I'll see you on Corellia, May the force be with you""See you soon Luke, and may the force be with you too"

"How far is Dagobah?"

" Not that far, I wont be so bad once we get into light speed"They took off and left the exotic world of Naboo and headed for the swamp planet that was Dagobah.


	4. Chapter 4 The Endor search

4

The Endor search

4a) They emerged from the Falcon and in front of them stood a crowd of Ewoks. One of them seemed familiar. It was Wicket. The Ewok that helped Leia when she crashed her speeder in a storm trooper chase. He began speaking a language that Han and Leia couldn't understand.

"Where 3-P0 when you need him?" Said Leia.

"That's it! 3-P0" Han called up Luke. "Luke this is Han I need to borrow C3-P0, can you put him on?""Right away Han!""Thanks Luke! You're a life-saver"

"Hello?""3-P0, I'm on Endor and I need you to tell me what these Ewoks are saying, Ok?""Okay Han, no problem!" Han held his communication system closer to Wicket.

"What did he say?""He says that they welcome you back to the planet and wish to escort you back to their village"

"Can you tell them that we thank them for there welcome and we will gladly follow them to the village?" 3-P0? 3-P0!?"

"Han? Han this is Luke""Luke what happen to 3-P0?""Nothing, anyway listen, Where going to make our way over to Endor and drop off C-3P0""Really? Luke that's fantastic! You're a life-saver!" Luke chuckled.

"It's no problem where going to make that jump to light speed now""Before you do, can you put C-P0 on for just a second""Sure"

"3-P0 tell that Ewoks that we thank them for there welcome and we will gladly follow them to the village?"

"Ok Captain Solo"

After C-3P0 had finished speaking Wicket began jumping around and began walking towards the village with the crowd. It was hard for them to dodge the over-grown plants that covered the path. Then Leia stopped.

"Leia, is something wrong?""I sense…."

"Yeah?""Im not sure" Leia turned around and scanned the area. Then she heard gun shots and a loud thumping noise. She swiftly spun around and yanked the lightsaber from her belt. She caught a glimpse of a storm trooper slip behind a tree. She gazed down and there was Han. Lying there without moving. The was a large cut across his forehead and a blood-soaked rock next to him. Leia began screaming and crying."NOOOO!" Her heart rate increased and she felt light-headed. All she could hear was Chewbacca Howling. She fell to the ground and began to hyperventilate. The Ewoks crowded around her. Anger was pulsing through her. She rose to her feet.

"Leave him here! I'll be back!" She ran in to the woods, lightsaber in hand.

"Look, Jedi!" Called out on of the storm troopers. Swinging her saber around, Leia killed two troopers. That just left the third, the one that killed Han. He stood there frozen, he dropped his blast and raised his hands.

"I surrender!" He said desperately. Leia said nothing. She pinned him up against a tree, and took off his helmet.

"I want to look you in the eye" Leia was using her anger to fight, even though she knew it was wrong. The un-masked trooper neglected to close his eyes, as Leia finished him off. She felt the anger flowing through her. She dropped her saber and tried to calm herself. Her back slid down the trunk of the tree and she sat down on the damp grass. She still couldn't get over what ad happened. Her husband, Han solo, was dead. She lay there crying. She felt fur on her face and heard the sound of a Wookie. A series of quite howls convinced Leia to get up.

"Chewie, were leaving, Vendor isn't here" Chewbacca howled and ran back to the Falcon. The Ewoks had ran back to their village, there was silence. Leia knelt down next to Han. She began to cry again.

"Han" She whispered. "I cant believe your gone. I promise I will take care of our child" She cleaned his wound with her sleeve. She used the force to carry him to a quiet spot, surrounded by flowers. As she gently lay him down she kissed his cheek. "I love you Han" She dragged her feet back to the Falcon, and she didn't look back. When Leia reached the Falcon Luke and Lando had just landed. As they stepped out of their shuttle Leia bolted towards them. She flung her arms around Luke and started crying.

"Leia, what's the matter?"

"It's Han""What about him?""He's….. He's dead"

"What! Leia, Leia im so sorry…" He tried to reassure her as she cried on his shoulder. No-one said anything.

"Do you want to carry on with our quest?" "Luke, Im more determined than ever, it was Vendor's troopers that killed him""Leave the shuttle Luke, we can all take the Falcon" Said Lando.

"Very well, come on Leia"


	5. Chapter 5 The Dagobah search

5

The Dagobah search

5a) Leia sat alone. no humans, no Wookies and no Droids. She could cry no more.

"Leia are you ok?" Luke sat down and put his arm around her.

"Luke…I'm pregnant" He nodded his head."Very well""I'm sorry Luke…""Leia, it's fine" Leia sighed. "How was he killed?" He asked softly.

"Storm troopers, I had my back turned, I heard guns shots and a thud. When I turned round he was dead…"

"I'm really sorry Leia"

"I blame myself""Leia your not to blame""I had just kept my guard up, I could have spotted them""Leia, Listen to me, It wasn't your fault!" Luke went back into the cock-pit, just as they made the jump to light speed.

5b) Dagobah, A mysterious swamp world. Filled with strange creatures. They landed on the boggy ground, close the hut where Jedi master Yoda lived, until he passed away.

"I don't think were going to find Vendor here, I mean, why would he want to come here?" Joked Lando.

"Who knows" said Luke.

"Oh my I'm not so sure about this R2" C-3P0 panicked a bit. R2-D2 made a series of bleeping sounds and then bumped into the back of 3-P0 and knocked him out of the Falcon.

"R2-D2 you are going to regret this" More bleeping noise came from the small droid.

"Don't give me that attitude, You really are cheeky little beggar at times!"

Luke stood by the door of Yoda's hut.

"Are you alright Luke?""Yeah, just thinking back, it only seems like yesterday I began my Jedi training here"

"I'm sure Yoda is very proud of you""I hope so"

"Luke!" Lando began shouting. "Luke! Leia! Over here, quickly" The Jedi both pulled out their lightsabers. They splashed and squelched though the bog. Chewbacca was howling and groaning.

"Lando what's wrong?" Asked Leia.

"R2 spotted a shuttle taking off, And I'm sure it belonged to Vendor!""Well let's go then, we need to chase him, maybe even attack and destroy him!"

"Good idea Leia! Let's go!" They all re-boarded the Falcon as quickly as the could. They took off in a hurry and soon caught up with Vendor's shuttle.


	6. Chapter 6 The Battle

6

The battle

6a) "Try and get as close to him as you can Lando!" Said Luke.

"Im trying! Chewie start firing at them" Laser shot out of the Falcon in all directions, but none hit the shuttle.

"Lando look over there!""What is it Leia?"

"Bespin…"

"Why is he heading for Bespin?""I'm not sure, Luke. But it can't be good" Said Lando.

"I have a bad feeling about this….""So do I Leia" Said Luke. Chewbacca continued to fire at the shuttle as the entered Bespin's atmosphere. Orange clouds filled the sky.

"Look! He's landing!" Yelled Leia.

"Let's go show him what we're made of!" Said Luke. The ships landed face-to-face. The Jedi, stood side-by-side. With their swords in their hands. Vendor stood opposite. Behind him stood 5 storm troopers, armed with large blasters.

"Don't waste your time, You are unaware of the power of the dark side!"

"And you don't know the power of the Jedi" Grunted Leia.

"So be it, Jedi…." A red glow appeared as the Sith lit his sabers. It was joined by green and blue as Luke and Leia prepared for battle. Lando and Chewbacca stood by the Falcon with blasters, while the droids stayed out of it.

"You have controlled your fear young Solo" Leia didn't reply. "But I sense great anger in you" Leia looked up, and shot a dirty look at Vendor.

"Mourning over a certain someone are we? A, Han Solo?" Hearing his name caused Leia to loose it. She bolted towards Vendor and began to attack. Luke joined in. The troopers fired at Chewbacca and Lando. They fired back. The hum of the lightsabers and the sound of blasters deafened them all.

"The force is strong with you both, but not strong enough!" One of the troopers sent a laser towards cloud city's door, which blasted it open. Lando and Chewie ran through it, followed by the troopers. The Jedi slowly drifted backwards while fighting. Vendor used the force and levitated Luke, Lifting him high in the air. As he dropped his saber he was flung against cloud city. He lay in the floor, Motionless.

"Luke! NO!" She turned to face Vendor. "First my husband, and now my brother!" She whacked her sword against Vendor's madly. He blocked every attack. As she attempted another one Vendor's block sent Leia's saber flying up in the air, and then landing by the Sith. He placed his foot on it.

"Now prepare to die!" Leia fell to her knee's, there was nothing she could do. Vendor held his sabers close to Leia's throat.

"Jedi scum!" Leia closed her eyes tight, and prepared for death. Then she heard three gun shots. She open her eyes and saw the Sith fall to the ground. Two gun shot hit his shoulders and the third, hit his head. The Sith was dead.

"Hello?" She noticed a figure standing by a X-wing. They walked towards her. It was Han! His wound had been cleaned and had healed a bit. Tears came to Leia's eye and she ran towards him. She leaped into his arms. They shared the most passionate kiss they'd ever had. They felt comfortable in each others arms, and they never wanted to let go. Another kiss was shared, more passionate and tender then the last one. They'd never felt more in love.

"Han, how come you're here? I thought you were dead"

"Clearly not" He joked. "I awoke surrounded by Ewoks, they let me rest in their village and the cleaned me up a bit. I'm just glad you left the X-wing behind!" Leia chuckled. "Han I thought I'd lost you, I just didn't know what to do, I love you Han""I love you to Leia"

"Han?" Luke had become conscious again. "Han is that you?"

"Luke!" They both ran towards him. "Luke are you okay?""I think so, Han I thought you were dead""Just knocked out and injured. I owe the Ewoks my life!"

"They're crafty little things!" Han muttered into Leia's ear."Does he know about the baby?" Luke chuckled.

"Yes, Han. I know" He began. "And I think it's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Luke!"

"Who are we congratulating?" Lando and Chewbacca appeared un-harmed. Chewie howled loudly. "Han!" They ran towards each other and hugged tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again, buddy""They can't get rid of me that easily!" They laughed while Han ran his finger down the deep cut that lay on his forehead. He shared a second embrace with Lando before doing the same with Chewie, Who was letting out several howls and groans.

"I missed you to, pal!" Even R2-D2 and C-3P0 were excited to see Han. They were all reunited and the Sith was dead.


	7. Chapter 7 The end?

7

A happy ending

Several months later, Leia and Han became parents to twins! Jacen and Jaina. Both had the ability to use the force and it wouldn't be long until they began their Jedi training. And not forgetting their flying lesson's from their farther.

Peace had once again been restored to the Galaxy and there was once again balance in the force…..The end?


End file.
